Hard disk drives, as well as other forms of storage devices, which store information in magnetic form, are susceptible to external magnetic fields. Accordingly, subjecting a hard disk drive, or other such device using magnetic based storage, to an externally generated magnetic field can produce defects that prevent a user from retrieving data therefrom. Although the following discussion may be adapted for use with other forms of storage devices, it is framed in terms of a hard disk drive in order to clearly illustrate the various concepts that have been brought to light herein.
Thus, there are limitations in the prior art with respect to the operation of a hard disk drive that may be subject to exposure to stray magnetic fields.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.